Karen Plankton
Karen Plankton (birthday: December 20) is one of the two main villains in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. She is a waterproof supercomputer who lives in the Chum Bucket laboratory. She is Sheldon Plankton's sidekick and wife who supplies him with evil plans to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. Appearances TV Shows: * 1999's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton!" (Debut) (First TV show appearance) * 1999's Spongebob Squarepants- "F.U.N" * 2000's Spongebob Squarepants- "Sleepy Time" (Cameo as desk form) * 2000's Spongebob Squarepants- "Imitation Krabs" (Robot Krabs form) * 2002's Spongebob Squarepants- "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" * 2002's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Algae's Always Greener" * 2004's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton's Army" (Wall form) * 2005's Spongebob Squarepants- "Fear of a Krabby Patty" * 2005's Spongebob Squarepants- "Krabs v.s Plankton" * 2005's Spongebob Squarepants- "Enemy In-Law" * 2006's Spongebob Squarepants- "New Leaf" (Cameo as Robot Krabs) * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Best Frenemies" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Friend or Foe" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Spy Buddies" (Cameo) * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Krabs a la Mode" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Bucket Sweet Bucket" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (Voice heard, control panel seen) * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Banned in Bikini Bottom" * 2008's Spongebob Squarepants- "Krabby Road" * 2008's Spongebob Squarepants- "Spongicus" * 2008's Spongebob Squarepants- "Patty Caper" * 2008's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton's Regular" * 2008's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Krabby Kronicle" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Goo Goo Gas" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Komputer Overload" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Chum Bucket Supreme" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Single Cell Anniversary" (Mobile form in flashback and wall form in the whole episode) * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Truth or Square" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Chum Caverns" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Tentacle-Vision" (Cameo) * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Inside Job" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Greasy Buffoons" * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "SpongeBob's Last Stand" (Cameo) * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "One Coarse Meal" * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "Gramma's Secret Recipe" (Indirect mentioned) * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Great Patty Caper (Cameo) * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "Buried in Time" * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "Shellback Shenanigans" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Perfect Chemistry" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Frozen Face-Off" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Sweet and Sour Squid" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Walking the Plankton" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton's Good Eye" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Fiasco!" (Deleted scene, credited in voice cast) * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Free Samples" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Karen 2.0" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "For Here or to Go" (Cameos) * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "It's a Spongebob Christmas!" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Chum Fricassee" (Cameo) * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Move It or Lose It" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Eek, an Urchin!" (Mentioned, only heard) * 2013's Spongebob Squarepants- "Jailbreak!" * 2013's Spongebob Squarepants- "Evil Spatula" * 2013's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton's Pet" * 2014's Spongebob Squarepants- "It Came from Goo Lagoon" * 2015's Spongebob Squarepants- "Company Picnic" (Deleted scene, credited in voice cast) * 2016's Spongebob Squarepants- "Mall Girl Pearl" (Cameo) * 2016's Spongebob Squarepants- "CopyBob DittoPants" * 2016's Spongebob Squarepants- "Lame and Fortune" * 2016's Spongebob Squarepants- "Pineapple Invasion" * 2016's Spongebob Squarepants- "Salsa Imbecilicus" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Mimic Madness" (Deleted scene) * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton Gets the Boot" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton Retires" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Incredible Shrinking Sponge" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Feral Friends" (Deleted scene) * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Spot Returns" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Spin the Bottle" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Grandmum's the Word" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Bottle Burglars" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Shopping List" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Patnocchio" (as Karen the Computer Fairy) (Debut) * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Karen's Virus" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Girls' Night Out" * 2019's Spongebob Squarepants- "Gary & Spot" * 2019's Spongebob Squarepants- "King Plankton" * 2019's Spongebob Squarepants- "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" (as Cartoon version and Jill Talley) * Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton's Old Chum" (TBA) * Spongebob Squarepants- "The Krusty Bucket" (TBA) (Latest appearance) Movies: * 2004's The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Debut of mobile Karen) (First movie appearance) * 2015's The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (Latest appearance) Video Games: * 2002's Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (GBA only as boss) (First video game appearance) * 2003's Battle for Bikini Bottom (Appears in opening cutscene and Kah-Rah-Tae!) * 2003's Nickelodeon Toon Twister (Appears in the Chum Bucket in the opening and menu) * 2004's SpongeBob SquarePants Typing (Mentioned) * 2004's The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Video Game (PC version appears in Evil Under the Sea level and interacts) * 2004's The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Video Game (NA Console version appears in cutscenes) * 2005's The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Video Game (PAL Console version appears in cutscenes) * 2005's Lights, Camera, Pants! (Xbox and PS2 version as Chum Bucket host) * 2005's Lights, Camera, Pants! (PC, GameCube, and Game Boy Advanced as unlockable actor) * 2005's The Yellow Avenger (DS version interacts) * 2006's The Yellow Avenger (PSP version interacts) * 2006's Creature from the Krusty Krab (as Player Guide in Plankton's levels) * 2007's SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (Mentioned) * 2008's Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition (as Mobile form) * 2008's SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (Appears in Chum Bucket) * 2009's SpongeBob's Truth or Square (Appears and talks through the game) * 2011's SpongeBob SquigglePants (Appears in various minigames) * 2011's SpongeBob SquarePants Tooncast Studio (Appears in Chum Bucket background) * 2013's Plankton's Robotic Revenge (Talks in opening cutscene) * 2013's SpongeBob Moves In! (Appears in multiple quests) * 2015's SpongeBob HeroPants (Appears as time machine form) * 2015's SpongeBob's Game Frenzy (Playable character in "Scan the Patty") * 2015's The SpongeBob Movie Game: Sponge on the Run (Appears as time machine form) * 2016's SpongeBob Game Station (Beta version appears in Sponge Run minigame and promo art) * 2017's SpongeBob Game Station (Appears in Sponge Run minigame and promo art) * 2017's SpongeBob Game Station (iOS version appears in Sponge Run minigame and promo art) * SpongeBob Town (Appears with Plankton) (Latest appearance) Forms * Robot Krabs (Appears in Imitation Krabs, New Leaf and Spy Buddies) (Formerly) * Chum Bucket fist (Appears in 20,000 Patties Under the Sea) * Submarine (Appears in It Came from Goo Lagoon) * Wall Form * Mobile Form * Time Machine (Appears in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) (Formerly) Abilities * Talking * Form-switching * Lasers * Television screen * Inventing * Brain Control (Formerly) Played By * Jill Talley Category:Robots Category:Females Category:TV show character Category:Video game character Category:Movie character Category:Minions Category:Living character